miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflekdoll
'" "'https://twitter.com/itsmareagreste/status/1140632705178226690 is an upcoming episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on September 3, 2019 (at 16:00 UTC+1) in the UK and Ireland on Disney Channel. Synopsis Juleka becomes Reflekta again. But this time, the supervillain isn't alone... and Marinette and Adrien are having trouble with their Miraculous. Will our heroes manage to stop Reflekta and her fearsome ally?https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Lady Noir * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/Mister Bug * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Tikki * Plagg * Nooroo * Duusu * Akuma * Amok * Juleka Couffaine/Reflekta * Sentimonster Minor Characters * Civilians * Luka Couffaine * Adrien's bodyguard Trivia * This is the second time Juleka gets akumatized into "Reflekta", following the episode of the same name. ** However, this time, her villain identity doesn't determine the title of the episode. Instead the title derives from a portmanteau of the akuma villain, Reflekta, and the sentimonster, a giant doll, featured in the episode. * This episode marks the first meeting between the French Miraculous superhero team and Mayura, whose presence in the episode was heavily hinted at before officially being confirmed. * This is the first time Duusu appears in the whole series. * This is the second time Marinette uses the Cat Miraculous after "Gamer 2.0", while this is Adrien's first time using the Ladybug Miraculous. * This is the second time Adrien gets turned into Reflekta after "Reflekta", while this is Marinette's first time being transformed into the villain. * This is Adrien's fourth time being affected by an akuma while in his civilian form following "Pixelator", "Style Queen", and "Chameleon". However combining the number of times he is affected in his superhero form this is eighteenth time in total he is affected by an akumatized villain following "Dark Cupid", "Princess Fragrance", "Puppeteer", "Reflekta", "Despair Bear", "Zombizou", "Malediktator", "Frightningale", "Reverser", "Backwarder", "Sandboy", "Oblivio", "Miraculer" and "Silencer". * This is the first time an akuma has affected Marinette in her civilian form. However, combining the number of times she is affected in her superhero form this is the eighth time in total she is affected by an akumatized villain following "Pixelator", "Frightningale", "Reverser", "Silencer", "Sandboy", "Oblivio", and "Miraculer". * This is the first time a Miraculous holder has been able to transform under the effects of an akumatized villain. * This is the fourth time Tikki and Plagg interact with each other onscreen following "The Dark Owl", "Sandboy", and "Oblivio". * This is the third time Marinette and Plagg interact with each other onscreen following "Style Queen" and "Sandboy". * This is the second time Adrien and Tikki interact with each other onscreen following "Oblivio". ** Unlike their first encounter Adrien and Tikki will remember. * This is the fourth time Marinette and Tikki end up separated following "Princess Fragrance", "Sandboy", and "Weredad". * This is the fourth time Adrien and Plagg end up separated following "Style Queen", "Sandboy" and "Oblivio". * This is the second time Marinette gets separated from her Miraculous, following "Ladybug & Cat Noir". * This is the second time Adrien gets separated from his Miraculous, following "Lady Wifi". de:Reflekdoll es:Reflektdoll fr:Poupeflekta pl:Poupeflekta ru:Пупфлекта Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode